<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mages' Past by FloralSkull</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972113">Mages' Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralSkull/pseuds/FloralSkull'>FloralSkull</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Gift of Pressed Yarrow [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Like Glacial Pace Slow, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralSkull/pseuds/FloralSkull</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's go back to the beginning, to when Lyra and Douxie first met.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie &amp; Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan, Archie &amp; Original Character(s), Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan &amp; Original Character(s), Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Gift of Pressed Yarrow [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mages' Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's taken me over a month to outline this story and then finish this chapter, so I am very excited to share it with you all! Thanks so much to everyone who's read, left kudos, and comments on Part 1! I am hoping to have chapters up on a more consistent basis, so hopefully I can stick to that. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was close to sunrise as two young women were huddled together against the chill of the early November air. One of the young women, who looked to be in her late teens was holding a handful of bright, orange fire. It served to keep her and her sister, who had just turned twenty-one, warm as well as light their way through the dark streets, thick with fog.</p>
<p>“I don’t know why you didn’t let me cast the flame,” the one who was holding her hands up to it whispered. She was not as tall as her sister, but stood at just above an average height with long legs that helped her keep in step with the woman beside her. Her lips were thin and a slight blue now against her pale skin, with her bottom lip pulled between her teeth against the cold. She had heavy lidded eyes that were narrowed against the darkness and her nose was crinkled in discomfort. “I won’t learn if you don’t let me try.” The last word shook as her teeth chattered against the cold.</p>
<p>“This isn’t a game, Lyra,” the one holding the flames whispered back. She was tall with a powerful build and a darker complexion than her sister. Her dark eyes reflected the light of the flames, and its shadow danced across her sharp cheekbones. “I don’t even know why Mother let you come along tonight. You’ve only just started learning any real magic.” She tried not to shiver.</p>
<p>“Just because you have almost 40 years of practical magic use to my one, doesn’t mean I haven’t been studying all this time, Celeste.” Lyra hissed.</p>
<p>“We might as well have brought along little Flora.” Celeste mumbled, as they pulled off to look out into the street from the shadows.</p>
<p>“Just because you’re angry that - ” </p>
<p>But Lyra stopped short as the two women saw a figure walk swiftly out of a side street a few blocks ahead of them. Celeste extinguished the fire immediately and pressed closer into Lyra for a better look down the street. The figure stopped abruptly and looked up and down the street before a large cat jumped out after him and up onto his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Fuzzbuckets!” The exclamation was whispered, but the silent nature of the street meant that it carried clearly towards them. “How’d we manage to lose them, Arch?”</p>
<p>“I think the better question is, how are we going to find them again?”</p>
<p>That voice seemed to be disembodied until both realized that it must be coming from the cat on the figure’s shoulder. Celeste and Lyra exchanged apprehensive looks. The figure turned towards their direction and started walking down the street at a much more cautious pace than he’d entered it. He was clearly on edge.</p>
<p>Lyra nodded at Celeste. Once the figure was close enough they both stepped out of the shadows of the alley that had been hiding them. Celeste had conjured fire in both of her hands; it licked up her fingers and swelled to life as she clenched her fists, ready to hurl it towards the threat that approached them. Lyra stepped in front of her older sister and conjured a shimmering white barrier between themselves and the figure.</p>
<p>Through the barrier, they could both see that he was tall, slim, with high cheekbones, and golden eyes. His dark hair was parted and slicked down to his head, but a few pieces had escaped the stiff look and hung in his face. He was dressed more casually in slacks, suspenders, and a white button down, with its sleeves rolled up despite the cold weather.</p>
<p>“Whoa, whoa, my lovelies.” He said, throwing his hands up. </p>
<p>The cat on his shoulder grew in size and sprouted wings, hovering above his shoulder. They could also see now that the cat in question wore large, round glasses. He looked a bit more like a baby dragon than a cat. But dragons hadn’t been seen in centuries.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” Lyra asked, not letting her shield waver, even if her cheeks did develop a rosier color that had nothing to do with the cold.</p>
<p>“Hisirdoux Casperan.” He took a little bow before the bracer on his left wrist illuminated light blue runes. He conjured wisps of blue from the bracer that swirled up into the palm of his hand before disappearing. “At your service. And this,” he gestured over his shoulder to the cat beating his wings, “is Archie.”</p>
<p>“A pleasure.” The cat said, once again perching on Hisirdoux’s shoulder. He inclined his head as well. Lyra stifled a small giggle; even Celeste cracked a smile.</p>
<p>“And what exactly are you doing here, Hisirdoux Casperan?” Celeste asked, stepping closer to the shield to get a better look at him and his companion.</p>
<p>“Well, I was on my way up to Maine when I heard about an infestation of Hellheetis.” He said, shrugging. “I thought I might lend a hand in ridding the city of the nuisance.”</p>
<p>A warmth was beginning to build somewhere behind Celeste and Lyra. It was unnoticed at first in the November chill. Mostly because the fire that Celeste had conjured in her hands was keeping all of them warm enough. </p>
<p>“When did you get into Boston?” Lyra asked, slowly starting to lower her hands. Celeste gave her a pointed look, which she ignored. “They only appeared a night ago.”</p>
<p>“We arrived late last night and, well, we stumbled across one if I’m being honest.” Hisirdoux looked a bit sheepish as he said it, with a somewhat guilty smile on his face. </p>
<p>“Almost literally, in fact.” Archie said, once again a cat, jumping down from the young man’s shoulder and circling both of their ankles. He looked particularly disgruntled as the switching of his tail revealed that it’s tip had been singed. “Douxie here almost had it before we lost them back that way.”</p>
<p>He inclined his head back in the direction they had both come down the main street. The fog was beginning to build, thickening and rising up from the cold street. It collected at their ankles making the black cat’s glasses misty as he looked around for the source of the disturbance.</p>
<p>“Wait,” Celeste frowned, “did you say ‘them’?”</p>
<p>The clattering of a garbage can lid was heard from down the dark side street that Celeste and Lyra had come from. It wasn’t fog, they realized too late, it was steam. It rose from dancing around their ankles and condensating on their shoes to sticking to the skin of their legs.</p>
<p>“Put your fire out, Celeste. I think you’ve made your point.” Lyra said, straining her eyes to see down the dark side street where the noise had come from.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuzzbuckets.” Hisirdoux sighed.</p>
<p>“What?” Lyra asked, turning back to look at him. His eyes were locked on Celeste's hands, which she had brought up to chest height with a vexed look on her face. “Oh.” </p>
<p>Her hands had no fire in them and Lyra realized that she must have put them out when she had lowered her own shield. Hisirdoux’s bracer lit up again as runes spun across it. </p>
<p>From the shadows they had vacated, through the steam hanging in the cool air, three cat-like creatures made of fire stalked slowly out of the side street. Archie’s tail was raised now and his hair was standing on end. </p>
<p>“Lyra.” Celeste hissed, gripping her arm to turn her ever so slightly so she could see the fire out of the corner of her eyes. It was hard to miss, but Lyra wasn’t about to pick a fight at that moment.</p>
<p>She and Hisirdoux both saw the creatures stalking towards them, slowly, anticipating their every move. He moved his arm slowly so as not to spook the creatures, whispering something under his breath.</p>
<p>“We got rid of the other two last night.” Lyra whispered. “There’s only supposed to be one of them left.” She began moving slowly to stand behind her sister and Hisirdoux. The creatures had stopped feet from them, assessing their prey.</p>
<p>“That may have been our fault.” Hisirdoux said in a hushed tone. He now seemed to be holding a ball of blue light in his hand. If Lyra could time it right, Hisirdoux’s attacks could get through before she threw up her shield. </p>
<p>“Oh, that is most definitely our fault.” Archie confirmed. He was much larger now at her feet, with wings that he kept close to his back, and his tail was more powerfully swishing back and forth through the steam. His large round glasses were still fogged up.</p>
<p>“Arch!” Hisirdoux snapped.</p>
<p>“What?” Archie asked indignantly. “It is.”</p>
<p>The closest Hellheetis lunged at them and Hisirdoux threw his handful of blue light at it. It sealed itself around the fire cat making it incapable of escaping. Lyra moved quickly and threw up a shield between them and the other two creatures in time. They had lunged forward at the three of them, but skidded to a halt as they neared the shimmering white of the protective shield that Lyra had put between all of them and the fire creatures. She closed it around them in a circle as the Hellheetis began to circle them.</p>
<p>Hisirdoux gritted his teeth and held his magic tighter as the one he had captured fought against his trap. Every time it lunged and hit the trap it duplicated itself and Hisirdoux grunted with the force of trying to keep the trap around the rapidly multiplying fire cats.</p>
<p>“Celeste, use the steam.” Lyra said, her arms outstretched to hold the shield. </p>
<p>She wasn’t looking at the floating Hellheetis, she was too busy keeping her eyes on the ones circling her shield. Archie was circling the inner perimeter of the shield, mirroring one of the Hellheetis.</p>
<p>“Right.” Celeste closed her eyes. The steam glowed a pale red, almost pink, and began to rise from around their ankles.</p>
<p>“A little faster, darling, if you don’t mind.” Hisirdoux grunted again as the Hellheetis struggled against his trap. A few loose limbs broke free before being pushed back in again.</p>
<p>“Give me a moment.” She hissed. The steam was coming together in the air. She swirled it together under the trap until the steam became a mass of water. “Drop them.”</p>
<p>Hisirdoux dropped the trap. As the multiple fire cats attempted to jump free, attack them all, and escape the shield, Celeste brought the water up and around them. With a loud hiss of steam and a wailing from the cats, their fire was extinguished. </p>
<p>Lyra, who hadn’t taken her eyes off the circling Hellheetis or Archie during this encounter, looked up between her sister and their new companion. Her sister was pushing strands of her dark hair back up into her loose bun and Hisirdoux was catching his breath. She watched the rise and fall of his chest and the way his eyes darted down to his familiar to ensure that he was unharmed. </p>
<p>She didn’t notice that she had been staring at him for as long as she had until his own eyes met hers. She immediately dropped her gaze back down to the circling fire cats, if only to distract herself from the fact that she found she liked the color of his eyes; especially now that he was close enough for her to see them properly. They weren’t gold like she had originally thought. They were hazel with bright green around the outer rim of his eyes that bled to a brighter brown color as it neared his pupils.</p>
<p>The shield wavered for a split second, then solidified itself again. The fire cats both lunged at them before stopping short just before the shield. Archie unfurled his wings to their fullest extent and snarled at the creatures.</p>
<p>Celeste cleared her throat. Lyra turned to her sister who, without caring that Hisirdoux had turned to look at her as well, rolled her eyes at her younger sister. Lyra shot her a nasty look in return. </p>
<p>“So what’s the plan?” Lyra asked, beginning to strain under the energy it took to keep the shield up. Celeste’s brow furrowed. They had had a plan, but with two of them to deal with instead of one, their odds of getting out unscathed had gone up in smoke. </p>
<p>“We could still lead them to the harbor.” Celeste said, straightening up and catching sight of the creatures trying to taunt Archie out of the corner of her eye. “But we’re on the defensive now.”</p>
<p>“You’ve got two more on your side.” Hisirdoux pointed out, glancing from Celeste to Lyra. “What did you have in mind before we showed up?”</p>
<p>“We were going to come at it from both sides.” Lyra said, sweat beginning to bead on the back of her neck now. “But whatever we decide, it needs to be fast.”</p>
<p>“We can still do that.” Hisirdoux said, eyeing the shield around them. “We split up, each lead one.”</p>
<p>“We are going to need to push them back without actually hitting them with anything.” Celeste sighed in frustration. “Or else they’re just going to charge at us.”</p>
<p>“We don’t have time to debate this.” Lyra grunted the warning, which only Archie seemed to heed.</p>
<p>“Douxie!” He yelled as Lyra’s shield fell.</p>
<p>Both Celeste and Hisirdoux turned as the shimmering white disappeared. The Hellheetis charged forward, but so did Archie. He breathed a wall of fire in front of all three of them, creating a barrier between them and the fire cats.</p>
<p>The three of them watched the flames rise; they had a moment to breath. Lyra panted behind them, and Celeste turned to steady her.</p>
<p>“Are you alright, love?” Hisirdoux asked, a crease between his eyebrows and a slight frown to his lips.</p>
<p>She nodded, grabbing onto Celeste’s arm to steady herself. Then a movement in the flames caught her attention.</p>
<p>“What is that?”</p>
<p>They didn’t need to wait long to find out. The magic of Archie’s flame had enabled the Hellheetis to not only merge back into one cat, but also begin to consume the wall of flames that had been dividing them. It grew in size the more fire it consumed until it was as tall as the street lamps around them. Then those flames flew towards the cat as well. All three of them looked equally exhausted and annoyed, almost waiting for its inevitable attack.</p>
<p>“Run!” Archie’s yell roused them and they turned to start running just as the giant cat reared back at them.</p>
<p>Both sisters hiked up their skirts, Archie sprang into the air, and all four of them took off down the street in the direction of the harbor. The cat took chase after them, absorbing the flames from every street lamp it passed; growing bigger as it gained on them.</p>
<p>Lyra and Hisirdoux splashed through a puddle that shot dark water up both of their legs as they took a sharp right to try to gain a larger lead. As Celeste took the turn, the heel of her shoe cracked and she almost kissed the cobblestone. Archie caught her by the arm and she grabbed her shoe and yanked it off. The two of them caught up to Lyra and Hisirdoux as they took the next left to lead them back towards the water.</p>
<p>“So, what now?” Lyra called back to everyone. “Because the only thing I can think of is jumping in the harbor, and I’m not exactly thrilled with that idea.”</p>
<p>“Well, there’s no guarantee it would follow us.” Hisirdoux called in response. “And then that thing would be loose in the city.” </p>
<p>“What if,” Celeste’s voice rang out behind them, “I made sure it couldn’t go anywhere but the harbor? You two lead it there and I’ll stay back to create a barrier.”</p>
<p>“It’s as good a plan as any!” Hisirdoux called and Lyra gave a shout of agreement.</p>
<p>They were nearing the docks now and a stone landing that opened up onto the vast expanse of dark, endless stillness that was the water. The moon shone brightly against the inky blackness that rippled with the light breeze.</p>
<p>“Stay there!” Celeste called as she ducked behind the nearest building, Archie staying close at her side.</p>
<p>Hisirdoux and Lyra skidded to a halt at the end of the stone ledge. Lyra looked over the edge to the long drop into the water lapping against the stone. Both were breathing hard, the cold air making their lungs burn. Lyra grabbed the young man’s arm and looked over to him with panic in her eyes. The large fire cat lost its footing slightly behind them as it took the corner towards them.</p>
<p>“Do you have any ideas on how to survive that drop?” She asked; her voice unsteady. </p>
<p>“One,” he panted, taking hold of her arm as well, “but you’ll have to trust me!”</p>
<p>“Do I have a choice?” </p>
<p>“I don’t think either of us do!”</p>
<p>Three things happened at once. The Hellheetis only needed to take two large bounds before it was upon the two of them. Celeste stepped out from the building, muttering an incantation under her breath, and Hisirdoux nodded at Lyra before they both jumped.</p>
<p>In a rush of pale red light, a swell of water from the harbor rose and encased the large cat, ensuring that if it did not jump into the harbor it could not get away. It yowled sharply, as one of it’s ears disintegrated in a loud hiss of steam. The water rushed towards it and it scrambled for a moment before launching itself off the stone ledge towards the docks. The cat didn’t make it.</p>
<p>The steam that rose from the water was so thick that neither Celeste nor Archie saw Hisirdoux and Lyra as they raced to look over the edge.</p>
<p>“Do you see them?” Celeste’s voice held panic as she fell to her knees and gripped the ledge to look over the edge as far as she could.</p>
<p>“I don’t.” Archie’s own voice was not devoid of panic as he perched next to her. “Let me fly down to see.”</p>
<p>He sprang from the ledge and cut through the steam as he circled the water where the two would have landed.</p>
<p>“Douxie!” He called as he glided across the water farther from the ledge. If either of them had drifted out towards the sea, he would find them. “Douxie!”</p>
<p>“Arch!”</p>
<p>Archie made an abrupt turn in mid-air towards Hisirdoux’s voice. As he cut through another pocket of steam, he saw in the darkness two figures, barely visible against the stone ledge. As he flew closer still, he could see that Hisirdoux and Lyra were balanced on a slab of the stone that was forcefully jutting out of the wall. Both were holding tight to each other’s arm and trying not to move as the stone barely had enough room for one person let alone two.</p>
<p>Archie landed on Hisirdoux’s shoulder and pressed his forehead to the young man’s. Hisirdoux returned the display of affection in kind. Lyra averted her eyes, feeling as if she was intruding on some private moment.</p>
<p>“How did you both manage to - ” Archie asked unsure of exactly how to finish his question.</p>
<p>“Can we talk about that when we figure out how to get back up there?” Lyra asked. “I’m not exactly confident in how long this will hold!”</p>
<p>“I think I can help with that.” Archie spread his wings again and hopped over to Hisirdoux’s other shoulder. “Grab hold and I’ll bring you up.”</p>
<p>“Can you, I mean, I’m a little larger than a mouse.” Lyra stammered, somewhat unwilling to let go of Hisirdoux’s arm.</p>
<p>“He’s stronger than he looks, love.” Hisirdoux chuckled, and after a moment she nodded.</p>
<p>She let go of his arm and grabbed hold of Archie’s back. He wasted no time in taking flight. Lyra tried to muffle a shriek of surprise as they rose through the air, but it still came out as a squeak. He deposited her gently on the stone ledge a few feet from her sister. </p>
<p>“You can let go, Lyra, you’re safe now.” Archie said gently, when her grip on him did not slacken.</p>
<p>“Right.” She said, and released him. “Thank you, Archie.” He smiled at her then swooped back down over the stone ledge to bring Hisirdoux up as well.</p>
<p>“Lyra!” Celeste called as she ran forward and flung her arms around Lyra. “Oh, thank the Goddess you’re safe.”</p>
<p>“I am, I’m alright.” Lyra assured her, hugging her tightly in return. “Are you alright?” She asked as they broke apart. “When did that happen?” She gestured towards the shoe in Celeste’s hand.</p>
<p>Hisirdoux and Archie appeared then, touching down behind the two women. </p>
<p>“Oh, when we were running, it’s just a shoe.” She dismissed the question, then turned to their companions. “Thank you both for saving my sister.”</p>
<p>“Actually, she's the one who saved me.” Hisirdoux corrected Celeste, but his eyes were on Lyra’s face. “If she hadn’t summoned that stone out of the wall for us to grab onto, we would probably have drowned.”</p>
<p>“That’s not exactly true.” Lyra protested. “I may have provided the stone, but if you hadn’t caught me - ”</p>
<p>“But you also made it strong enough for us to stand on.” He seemed adamant in making it known that she had a larger hand in saving them.</p>
<p>“You moved stone?” Celeste asked in disbelief.</p>
<p>“I, well, yes.” Lyra said. She placed her hands on her hips then and huffed. “Don’t look so shocked, I learned from you didn’t I?”</p>
<p>“You did, I just - ” But Celeste seemed too astonished to finish her thought. Instead, she turned back to the other pair. “What will you two do now?”</p>
<p>“If you need a place to stay tonight, I’m sure the boarding house we’re staying at has some available rooms.” Lyra offered.</p>
<p>“We appreciate the offer,” Hisirdoux said after glancing at Archie, “but we really need to be on our way.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Lyra tried to hide the disappointment in her voice.</p>
<p>“Well, no offense meant to you both.” Celeste wrapped an arm around Lyra and began to steer her towards the city. “But I hope we don’t run into you again anytime soon.”</p>
<p>Both sisters shivered slightly as the rapidly lightening sky gave way to a mix of pinks and purples reflected across the water. They would need to leave soon to avoid any awkward questions from dockmen or worse, the police.</p>
<p>“Hopefully under better circumstances next time.” Archie said.</p>
<p>Lyra couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips and even Celeste cracked a smile. Both sisters bid the young man and his familiar farewell before heading back towards the city. Lyra couldn’t help looking back over her shoulder to watch the pair disappear behind the docked ships; wondering if they would cross paths again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm fairly certain that I caught every time I spelt Douxie's name wrong in this chapter, but we'll see.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>